Dangerous Lust
by Midnight Tiger
Summary: Harry has found a new obsession, and it involves Draco, and lots of pain...short, H/D slash!


Disclaimer: None are mine. No money for me. DAMN!  
  
Warnings: dark themes. Bad language. Draco naked. Talks of sadomasochism. You have been warned.  
  
I clearly remember finding Uncle Vernon's porn stash when I was about ten. I was shocked at first at the bizarre nature of the porn. There wasn't much sex, which was what I had expected, but instead there were a lot of people dressed in tight shiny outfits hitting naked men and woman with whips, and tying them up. I was very confused but could not seem to take my eyes off of the ones dressed in black. They had so much power, so much of what I wanted. I watched those movies several times before Uncle Vernon found out that they were being moved. He suspected Dudley, but I never looked for them again after that. I began to wonder how anyone could find that sexually arousing. Perhaps that is why they liked to lock me in my cupboard and yell. Maybe they.no, it's best not to think like that. Gross!  
  
I never understood the desire to hurt another human for pure pleasure until I meet Draco Malfoy. Anyone who has been on Malfoy's bad side knows what it is to hate him. But this feeling was more than mere hate. This was a longing. I wanted to hurt him, and knew I would get pleasure from the experience. Oh yes, one day, Draco would be at the end of MY whip.  
  
It didn't take long for these thoughts to invade my dreams. I often imagined grabbing a fistful of Draco's hair and pushing his face to the wall as I told him what I thought of him and his superiority complex. Other dreams would consist of him kneeling before me, begging me to be gentle. Oh yes, one day, Draco would pay for the cruel things he says and does.  
  
I eventually learned that waking dreams can be so much more satisfying than those during r.e.m. sleep. For one, I can control what happens. For another, I can see the subject of my desire and every detail that dreams lack. In Potions I dream of the delicious way the ropes would bite into Malfoy's wrists as he struggles and pulls at the bindings. In the locker room after Quidditch practice I can imagine how beautiful the long red welts would look on his pale, unspoiled flesh. But most of all, I can't even begin to describe how wonderful it will be to wipe that smirk off of his face with the back of my hand. Oh yes. He will beg, and he will hurt, and oh how I will enjoy it.  
  
Soon, I will do it soon. I have already made all the plans I need. The Marauder's Map has reminded me of the perfect place. The Shrieking Shack! I have already been there many times to place my toys and the ropes. Everything I will need is set. Now I need only wait for the one time Malfoy is alone. Oh yes, he does go out without his little goons from time to time. The next time he does, will be his undoing. I will have Malfoy on his knees before me.  
  
Kidnapping him was not nearly as difficult as I had imagined. Slip the hood over his head, slip the rope over his wrist and tighten, another around his neck. "Scream and you die little boy. We are going for a walk. If you obey, you may yet live through this. Now walk." Simple, easy. Now I have Draco Malfoy right where I want him. Where I have wanted him for years. Tied naked to a bed, blind folded and helpless. It is such a delicious sight. Milky white flesh as soft as silk. "You are to be my toy for a short time, little one. You will be allowed to leave only when I tire of you. If you disobey to badly I will hurt you worse that you can even imagine. Do you understand?" "Go to hell!" my pet shouts at me. I lick my lips. Delicious.  
  
I slowly walk to the 'toy chest' at the foot of the bed, taking my time to heighten his sense of danger. Out of the chest I pull a simple, light, leather flogger with long tails each about a half inch thick. Walking back over to the side of the bed I raise my arm and with a heavy-handed swing, I bring the leather down hard onto his soft flesh. Draco bites his lip but the scream still escapes. Beautiful. I swing again, this time more calculating, hitting him across the chest. A blush of red is left in the leather's wake. No bruises, not welts, only tingling pain. I enjoy the slow breaking of Malfoy's shell, the mask that hides all that he is. It is slowly falling apart. No matter how I wish to let lose, I remain in control of myself, deciding where each strike should fall, and how hard. Draco's chest and arms are red, as well as his legs by the time I put the flogger back. He is holding his bearing much better than I had earlier expected. It is time to take things up a level. My next choice is a crop, with a beautiful wide leather tip. I swing the crop just enough to make it whistle in the air, and make Draco jump slightly.  
  
The crop leaves stunning welts across Draco's chest and legs, and the lovely moans coming from my victim are enough to drive me mad with passion. Unfortunately the blindfold has slipped off during the vigorous beating and Draco is now looking upon me with a mixture of shock, horror, and confusion. I only smirk at him as the tip of the flogger crashes onto his already sore nipple. I am now upset that I blindfolded him in the first place. The look in his eyes as they fill with pain is exquisite! It is like looking into the very soul of his pain. I seized his lips with my own, devouring the moan that was coming from him, probably due to the fact that I was laying across the fresh welts on his chest, my fists clenched in his hair.  
  
"Harry! What the hell are you doing?" he begged, yes. Draco Fucking Malfoy can beg. And not only with words but with his entire being, his most beautiful of eyes, now red and swollen with the tears of pain that streaked his cheeks, his body trying to move from under my own, yet trying not to at the same time. Oh yes. Draco could make a dead man lust when he wanted to.  
  
"What do you think I am doing, little one?"  
  
"Going bloody loony!" I can't help but laugh at the boldness of the comment, especially considering his predicament. "You will pay for this!"  
  
"Oh I do doubt that my little Dragon. No one would believe that the 'boy wonder' as you so love to call me, would be capable of doing something like this. And even if they did, how would all of your little Slytherin friends take the news, that you, Draco Malfoy was bested and beaten by me?" I laugh and lean over to bite on his neck, Merlin, I have wanted to do that for far to long. "Besides," I say. "I love you, my little pet." I think this shocked him most.  
  
"But, but how could you.if you love me?" he looks so innocent, so naive. "Because Draco, love is pain. Don't you know that? I love you so much it hurts, and you hurt me every time you look at me with scorn, and say hateful things to me. My uncle and aunt never showed me anything but hurt and distaste. Don't you see? That is what life is all about.pain!" I feel the tears on my cheeks.  
  
"You are wrong, Harry. You do not hurt those you love." Little lying bastard! Trying to trick me, trying to make ME feel bad. But those eyes look so sincere. If he is right, then that can only mean one thing.  
  
"Then if you don't love me, why are you hurting me? Tell me that!" anger begins to seethe in my chest and all I can think of are all of his snide comments. All of his scornful looks. How dare he hurt me for no reason!? He looks afraid, he should be. "Answer me Draco!"  
  
"I hurt you because I am afraid. I do care for you, but I never thought you felt the same. So I hurt you. I'm sorry." Shock! How can that be true? It can't be.can it? I feel my fingers fumbling with the ropes that bind him, untying them, letting him go. "Go. Please just get out of here. Leave me alone." I turn away from him, to let him get dressed without my intrusive eyes watching him hungrily. I suddenly feel cold, finding that my muggle cloths give very little protection to the chilling winds blowing through the broken windows of the shack. I fold my arms across my chest as I begin to shiver, hoping that I freeze and die in the cold dark night.  
  
The warmth that envelops me is foreign at first, and I try to shrug it off, but Draco persists, holding me close to his sore and bruised chest. I turn around in his arms and begin to cry, burying my face into his wool covered shoulder. "I'm sorry Draco. I don't know why I do these things. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hush now, Harry. All is well. We are together now. Nothing else matters." He coos into my ear as he rubs my back. Slowly we make our way to the bed and he covers me with the blanket, and pulls me close. He kisses me, softly, inquisitively, as if asking for permission. I kiss back, eager to learn of the gentleness of loving Draco. "Love doesn't have to hurt, Harry." He said to me. "Some times it happens, but true love means you are willing to forgive."  
  
I look up into his oh-so-blue eyes. "Do you forgive me, Draco?" I am handing him my heart to do with as he pleases.  
  
Draco Fucking Malfoy actually smiles at me. "There is nothing to forgive, Harry." He kisses me again, and as I lay there, falling asleep in his arms, I know that everything has changed. But isn't that the way things are supposed to be? After all, I am 'the Boy Who Lived.' 


End file.
